


Helping Hand

by katanrock



Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: And a gremlin, Cal is baby, Gen, Prauf is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: Prauf wasn’t usually one to stick his nose in other people’s business.But it was hard to miss the child that had been running around the past couple of weeks.Or, Prauf meets a redhead child, and decides to help.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Prauf
Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I just realized that there might be some new readers. If you're new, hi! This is part of my "Cal is Obi-Wan's Padawan" au, and I highly suggest reading the other installments before this one. However, this can be read by itself as well, though it is really just a segue into the next 'arc' of sorts. Anyways, enjoy :))

Prauf wasn’t usually one to stick his nose in other people’s business. 

Bracca was a planet full of less than savory sentients. He learned that snooping around meant asking for trouble. 

But it was hard to miss the child that had been running around the past couple of weeks.

The first time he saw the kid, Prauf was at a bar. He had just lost his engineering job, as did the whole plant. It didn’t come as a surprise that there were more patrons than usual. 

Prauf sat on a barstool, soaking in the muted atmosphere surrounding him. Most patrons at this particular bar kept it quiet, and Prauf appreciated it.

In the background, Prauf could hear the holoprojector replaying the Chancellor’s speech from a couple of days ago. 

“From now on, we will be the new galactic Empire!” The senators roared as the now-Emperor guaranteed protection and safety with the eradication of the Jedi.

Prauf’s stomach dropped at the reminder. He didn’t like the Jedi. But there was something wrong about massacring a group of people in their Temple, their home. Prauf even met one once, when he repaired ships. The man was kind, but distant in conversation. It grated at Prauf at the time. How did the Republic expect the Jedi to lead when they were so aloof? 

The sentiment felt wrong now. The Jedi were gone. The aloof man was probably dead.

Prauf tuned the holoprojector out, returning to his drink. He gestured towards the bartender, who graciously poured him another shot. 

From his spot, Prauf blinked at the small smudge of color from the other side of the room. 

The color was from someone’s hair, barely peeking through the hood of a poncho. The person leaned against the far wall, mostly in shadow. From his build, the person was most likely a human. But the face was hidden in shadow. 

Before Prauf could look away, the person lifted their head, and stared right at him. Prauf was taken aback. 

That human was definitely not an adult. 

Before Prauf could do anything, the kid pushed off the wall, and walked out.

* * *

The second time Prauf saw the kid, he wished he did something.

Night had long since fallen. Prauf walked through the streets, longing for his bed. He had taken on a side job from the Scrappers Guild that he recently joined for some extra cash. But it dragged on long after the allotted time. Prauf didn’t know if the few extra credits he earned was worth it. 

From the side, Prauf caught the sound of fighting. He blinked the exhaustion away, focusing on his surroundings. He didn’t want to get caught between a firefight. 

The sound was coming from an alleyway. Laughter drifted through the night air along with the sound of fist against skin. Prauf tensed.

“I think that’s enough of a lesson.” A cruel voice cackled. “Next time, think twice before stealing from me.” 

Four men left the alleyway, confidently striding down the street. A couple of minutes later, a small body stumbled out. Once again, a bright shot of red hair caught Prauf’s eyes. 

The kid leaned on the wall for support. He stared at Prauf, and he realized he stopped walking when he heard the fight. 

The kid glared at him underneath his hood, limping away.

* * *

The third time Prauf saw the kid, he decided to act.

The boy stumbled through the edges of the street, flicking his head around, clutching something in his hands. Confident that he dodged whoever was following him, he slipped into an alleyway. Prauf got up from his position on the wall and quickly followed. 

The alley was dark from the first step in. He could barely make out the crouched figure huddled behind the trash. 

“Hey.” 

The kid jumped, falling into a defensive position. Prauf raised his hands.

“Woah, woah! Slow down!” The figure didn’t relax. “I’ve seen you around, and I just, uh, wanted to talk.” Prauf took slow steps, forcing his body to relax. He breathed deeply, calming himself and hoped that his relaxed demeanour was enough to help the child relax as well.

Prauf was close enough to see the kid in full now. 

The kid was more a teenager than anything. His bright red hair peeked through the hood of his oversized poncho that drowned his body. But Prauf could just make out the lanky limbs of a growing boy. The boy’s face was littered with scars, with the one on his nose and neck the most prominent. He wondered how the kid got them.

“I’m Prauf. What’s your name?”

The kid narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What’s it to you?” 

Prauf waved his hands to assuage the redhead’s caution. “Hey. No worries. I’ve just seen you around. A kid shouldn’t be wandering around alone. Especially on Bracca.” Prauf hesitated. He didn’t want to scare the kid away. “Are your parents around?”

“No.” The kid said sharply. A little too harsh. The message was received. Either the kid’s parents abandoned him, or they were dead. With the increased Imperial control, it could be either. Prauf decided to leave that conversation alone. 

Prauf looked at the state of the kid. His hair was matted, and his clothes were covered in grime. In his dirty hands, Prauf made out a half eaten ration bar. In fact, the kid’s face was gaunt. 

It made sense. A kid alone on Bracca meant little food to sustain a growing body. Prauf stopped himself from sighing. He couldn’t just leave this kid out to starve. No kid should have to live like this. 

“I’ve got a place to stay.” Prauf started awkwardly. The kid was so tense that Prauf worried that he would hurt himself. “I’ve got a couch, and some food. It’s open.” 

The kid looked straight into his eyes. The intensity of the stare was almost too much, but Prauf didn’t turn away. After a minute, the kid seemed to find what he was looking for. He nodded his head in agreement. Prauf sighed in relief. He gestured towards the main road.

“C’mon. My place is just a couple blocks away.” 

The pair walked in awkward silence. The kid stayed a step behind Prauf, most likely for defensive reasons. Prauf couldn’t help but be unnerved by the action. How long had the kid been alone? 

The streets were thinning as the sun set. Most people were either at home or settled into a seat at the nearest bar. They quickly made it to Prauf’s apartment building, and climbed the stairs. Prauf may have lost his engineering job. But he still made enough at the Scrapper’s Guild to keep his old apartment. He easily unlocked the door, gesturing for the kid to enter first.

The kid hesitated, his face scrunching up in conflict. But he sighed, resigning himself to the potential danger Prauf posed. He stepped into the dark apartment, and Prauf followed, turning on the lights.

His apartment was modest, filled with mostly essentials. Prauf self-consciously picked up the papers strewn on his kitchen table, hastily placing them into a stack and off to the side. The kid stayed at the door, assessing the apartment. He slowly moved his head back and forth, as if looking for signs of potential danger. 

_What kind of kid is this?_

“Come on in. I’ll get you something to eat.” Prauf quickly pulled out a pan, rustling through his fridge. He needed to make a grocery run soon. He made do with the last two eggs and sprout of vegetables that lurked in the near empty fridge.

He closed the fridge door, peeking a look at the kitchen table. The kid sat gingerly on one of the chairs, as if worried he’d leave a stain. Prauf pulled out a cup, filling it with tap water. 

“Here.” Prauf handed the cup to the kid. He glanced down at it, before hesitantly taking a sip. Prauf fiddled with his hands, not sure what to do now. 

“The bathroom’s through that door. You can take a shower and get cleaned up. I got some old clothes around here that you can wear while we clean your current clothes.” Again, the kid stared intensely at Prauf.

“Why are you doing this?” Prauf was taken aback.

“Huh?”

The kid leaned forward in his seat. “Most people don’t give a rat’s ass about a lone kid on the street. Why’re you helping me?” 

Prauf almost didn’t answer. But he quickly got his bearings back. “Look. Bracca’s not the best place to live in, nor does it produce the best people. But I got morals. I can’t just let a kid starve to death when I know I can help. What kind of person would I be if I was that apathetic?” 

The kid was silent now, staring down at his hands. He seemed to fiddle with something underneath all the fabric of his clothes. Prauf paid it no mind.

“I’ll be making some food.” Prauf stood up. “You taking up the bathroom?” 

The kid sat for a minute, before standing up and heading towards the bathroom door. Prauf began preparing the food, before hearing the sound of water as the shower turned on. He sighed, cracking the eggs into the oiled pan.

Prauf had just laid out the food when the kid came back. His old clothes were neatly folded in his arms, though he still wore the poncho, which he seemed to have washed on his own. 

“Set the clothes over there.” Prauf pointed to his bedroom. “There should be a hamper.” The kid obeyed before joining Prauf at the kitchen table. 

The two ate in silence. Prauf wasn’t sure how to break the ice. He didn’t want to be too nosy and scare the kid. 

They quickly finished their meal, and Prauf took the dishes to the sink to be cleaned later. He stared at the kid, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

“Hey, kid. You should rest.” 

“-m not a kid.” The redhead mumbled tiredly. But he stood up, slowly walking over to the sofa. 

“Well, I don’t exactly have a name to call you by.” Prauf winced at that. _Too friendly?_

The kid laid down onto the couch, hand curled up near his head and stomach. 

“...Cal. My name’s Cal.” 

Almost immediately, the kid was out. Prauf sighed, walking towards his room. He quickly grabbed a blanket from his cabinet, settling it on top of Cal. Even in sleep, the kid was unsettled. His features stayed scrunched up, and his lips moved as if he was talking. 

Prauf shook his head. He would deal with the long term consequences of helping this child.

For now, he let the boy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So the past couple of weeks have been hectic, to put it lightly. I haven't had a chance to write a lot, and probably won't until Thanksgiving. So I'm not sure when the next part after this will be going up.
> 
> I do have to say, I really enjoyed writing this! It was really fun to write from Prauf's perspective, and it really makes Cal's appearance on Bracca very mysterious. In the next installment, we're getting into JFO! I'm not sure how long it will be, but it's gonna be way longer than anything I've ever written. I have no set chapter number, but I'm going to guess it'll be at least 15 chapters!
> 
> Anyways, comment, leave kudos, whatever! I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
